Runther songs
Here's a list of songs that reminds many shippers about Runther or explains their relationship. *According To You - Oranthi *Any Kind Of Guy - Big Time Rush *A Thousand Years - Christina Perri *And I Love Her - The Beatles *Better Than I Know Myself - Adam Lambert *Barefoot Cinderella - Hannah Montana *Bang A Drum - Selena Gomez *Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis *Boyfriend - Justin Bieber *Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen *Can't Stop Loving You - Phil Collins *Close To You - Fergie *Countdown - Leon Thomas III & Victoria Justice *Crazier - Taylor Swift *Crush - David Archuleta *Cry On Command - Gloriana *Disgusting - Miranda Cosgrove/Ke$ha *Do I - Luke Bryan *Do It To Me - Allstar Weekend *Domino - Jessie J *Everything About You - One Direction *For The First Time - The Script *Finally Falling - Victoria Justice ft. Avan Jogia *Freak The Freak Out - Victoria Justice *Give Your Heart A Break - Demi Lovato *Grenade - Bruno Mars *Have To Say Goodbye - Jennette McCurdy *Higher - Ariana Grande *I'd Lie - Taylor Swift *It Girl - Jason Derulo *Just So You Know - Jesse McCartney *Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars *Kiss Me Slowly - Parachute *Kiss Me Thru The Phone - Soulja Boy *Love Story - Taylor Swift *Love Struck - V Factory *Marry You - Bruno Mars *Mine - Christina Perri *Mine - Taylor Swift *Misery - Maroon 5 *My Dilemma - Selena Gomez & The Scene *Na Na Na - One Direction *Naturally - Selena Gomez & The Scene *Never Should Have Let You Go - Simple Plan *Oh Darling - Plug-In Stereo ft. Cady Groves *One Step Closer - Shane Harper *One Thing - One Direction *Our Kind Of Love - Lady Antebellum *Parachute - Cheryl Cole *Perfect Two - Auburn *Riot Girl - Good Charlotte *Safe & Sound - Taylor Swift *Say Goodbye - Skillet *She - Parachute *Secret Love - JoJo *She's A Lady - Forever The Sickest Kids *She's Killing Me - A Rocket To The Moon *She's No You - Jesse McCartney *Shut Up And Kiss Me - Orianthi *Smile - Avril Lavigne *Songbird (Glee Version) - Naya Rivera *Song2You - Leon Thomas III ft. Victoria Justice *Stay Beautiful - Taylor Swift *The Other Side of The Door - Taylor Swift *The Tide Is High - Atomic Kitten *Teenage Dream - Katy Perry *Text - Jason Derulo *Trainwreck - Demi Lovato *Tomorrow - Chris Young *Turn Me On ft. Nicki Minaj - David Guetta *What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction *Underneath - JoJo *White Dress - Parachute *We Belong Together - Mariah Carey *Wild At Heart - Gloriana *Wish You Were Here - Avril Lavigne *With Or Without You - U2 *With Love - Hilary Duff *With Your Love - Cher Lloyd *Without You - David Guetta ft. Usher *You And Me - Prachute *You Are The Music In Me - Troy and Gabriella (Vanessa Hudgens & Zac Efron) *Your Love's A Drug - Leighton Mesteer *7 Things - Miley Cyrus *"If My Heart Was a House" by Owl City *"Ours" by Taylor Swift *"Passion for Publication" by Anarbor *"Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not" by Thompson Square *"Good Enough" by Evanescence *"Circle" by Flyleaf *"Little Moments" by Brad Paisley *"Ticks" by Brad Paisley *"My Heart" by Paramore